


Подсказка на поверхности

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric is a good boy, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Если бы Седрик Диггори не пообещал помочь с этим чертовым яйцом, Гарри бы даже не думал о том, что можно остаться с ним наедине в ванной старост.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Подсказка на поверхности

Вот так просто.

Седрику стоило только наклониться к самому его уху и прошептать почти заговорщически — и Гарри уже здесь, у входа в ту самую ванную Старост. С этим чертовым яйцом и мыслями о том, зачем ему вообще нужно разгадывать его среди ароматной пены.

Но Диггори выглядел так непозволительно привлекательно, смотря на него этими своими глазами с хитрецой, что Гарри был готов чуть ли не сходить искупаться в Черном озере посреди февраля, если Седрик попросит.

— Сосновая свежесть? — послышалось совсем рядом и Гарри на рефлексе отскочил на несколько шагов назад, выставляя палочку. Седрик — которым оказался источник звука — замахал руками и улыбнулся.

— Мерлин, Гарри, да стой же ты, это я. Просто думал, что ты забыл пароль.

— Что _ты_ тут делаешь? — все, что мог сказать Поттер.

Диггори посмотрел на него так, что сложно было с первого раза сказать, считал он дураком себя самого или Гарри. 

— Если честно, это только догадки и… 

— И..? 

В голове сразу появилось столько догадок. Гарри настолько соблазнился какой-то общей тайной с Седриком и возможностью просто слушать его и соглашаться, что даже не подумал о том, _а что же дальше_? Вдруг Диггори только поджидал его, чтобы теперь выставит на смех? Или чего хуже — собирался избавить его от участия в турнире? О способах последнего Гарри старался не задумываться. 

— Я думаю, что знаю, как разгадать яйцо, но…. но только сам еще даже не пробовал. 

Его улыбка была извиняющейся и обезоруживающей и в груди вдруг потеплело приятное чувство. Получается, Седрик хотел, чтобы они сделали это вместе? 

Раздевание было настолько очевидным в данной ситуации, и все равно Гарри было неловко. Пока ванная набралась горячей водой и пушистой пеной, они с Седриком стояли, чуть развернувшись друг к другу спинами и раздевались как-то слишком молча. Гарри скинул мантию и толстовку с пижамными штанами сразу за ней. Куча его вещей неуклюже контрастировала с аккуратной стопкой Седрика. 

Гарри уже было поддел большим пальцем резинку боксеров, но вдруг засомневался. Должны ли они быть голыми? А если должны, насколько неловко это будет? Разделся ли уже Седрик? В этот момент Гарри решил все-таки развернуться и сразу же почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. Диггори тут же поднял глаза от его бедер и откашлялся. 

— Пойдём? 

Седрик первым забрался в ванную и громко выдохнул, явно расслабляясь в приятной воде. Гарри подумал о том, что впервые видел его голым. Ну, практически голым. На светлой коже контрастировала россыпь мелких родинок на груди, но ниже, к бедренным косточкам, их было намного меньше. Гарри сглотнул, понимая, куда он пялится и убрал со лба волосы, успевшие повлажнеть от пара. 

Горячая вода после прогулки по холодным коридорам замка пустила по телу Гарри мурашки. Он облокотился о бортик ванной и прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. 

— По поводу наших яиц… — Гарри посмотрел на Седрика и тот издал смешок, отчего щеки порозовели, — В общем, мне кажется, их нужно открыть под водой. Думаю, и одного хватит для проверки, — он взял яйцо и теперь держал его над пеной, вопросительно смотря на Гарри. — Русалки,смекаешь? На одном из последних занятий Граббли-Дерг рассказывала о том, какие они… невыносимые. Так вот — невыносимые они _над водой._

В голове у Гарри словно паззл сложился. Ну конечно! Теперь казалось, что подсказка всегда была _на поверхности_. 

— За этим должна стоять МакГонагалл, — пораженно проговорил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на волнение, поднимающееся от живота из-за того, что Седрик подвинулся к нему и был теперь совсем близко. Пена не закрывала его груди и Гарри наблюдал за каплями воды (или пота?) стекающими по ней. Его тело было _красивым._

— Ну так что, готов? — Диггори смотрел ему прямо в глаза, отчего Гарри на секунду стало неловко. Вместе с тем внутри нарастало приятное предвкушение — возможно, сейчас они действительно станут ближе к разгадке. Нужно идти до конца. — На счет "три" . Раз… Два...Три!

Гарри набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и окунулся в воду, забыв даже очки снять. Он ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к плечу и открыл глаза — Седрик широко улыбался, не жалея пузырьков воздуха, а яйцо у него в руках, которое раньше вопило хуже банши, _пело_. 

" _Ищи нас там, где мы звучим,  
Ведь на земле мы замолчим.  
Что дорого тебе — у нас.  
С умом используй данный час…_" 

Гарри охватил необъяснимый восторг. _Вот оно_. Конечно, это совсем не разгадка, но ощущение того, насколько ближе она стала, вдохновляло. 

Он почувствовал, что воздух в легких заканчивается, и снова посмотрел на Диггори. Он сиял. Нет, серьёзно сиял — золотистый свет, исходящий от раскрытого яйца, освещал его лицо, отчего глаза его блестели, а черты лица в воде словно смягчились. 

Гарри вынырнул, жадно глотая воздух, а вместе с тем не мог сдержать широкой улыбки. Седрик тоже показался над водой. Волосы Диггори смешно облепили лицо, а некоторые пряди торчали в разные стороны. Он заливисто смеялся. 

— Черт возьми, Поттер! Сработало! 

Гарри ощутил толчок где — то в ногах — это стукнулось о дно металлическое яйцо — и в следующую секунду оказался в крепких объятиях Седрика.

— Мерлин, чёртово яйцо, мы разгадали его! 

Дыхание перехватило. Седрик обнимал крепко, а его подбородок почти упирался Гарри в макушку. Он чувствовал, как билось сердце Диггори — или это было его собственное? Руки поднялись почти рефлекторно и Гарри обнял Седрика в ответ. Одной ладонью он одобрительно похлопывал Диггори по спинет, а второй просто водил по влажной приятной коже. Поддавшись эмоциям — непонятно, своим или нет — Гарри уткнулся лбом в грудь Седрика, ощущая, как выравниваются их дыхания. 

Под водой приглушенно пели русалки, все еще шумели краны, а Седрик Диггори, который был чем-то слишком идеальным, оказался таким открытым и простым, легко целуя Гарри в макушку и улыбаясь в мокрые волосы.


End file.
